Leap of Faith
by LitttleRed
Summary: Sometimes that's all you really need. Never mind miracles, or life-altering situations, such as the ones we've encountered ourselves. Sometimes it's something simple; sometimes it's a leap of faith.


**One-shot because everybody needs a little Chlerek in their life. This took me days to write, so hopefully it's worth it.**

 **Warning: Minor swearing and slightly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

I sighed as I dragged a hand down my face, trying to bite back the exasperated growl that threatened to escape. Simon had began with an angry rant, complaining about Tori but was now grinning as he went on about Chloe. I mentally rolled my eyes at his sickening enthusiasm regarding the tiny blonde. He jumped when my hand hit the wooden table I currently vacated, his relentless rambling only faltering for a millisecond before picking up in full speed. I nodded indifferently and he grimaced, his eyebrows furrowing in slight annoyance at my disinterest.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He asked accusingly.

"Tori's a bitch, you have new ideas for sketches, and you just can't _wait to train with Chloe_." I tried to hide the bitterness. Simon smirked.

"You know, you could practice with us."

"I'll pass."

He shrugged. "Fine, sit here. Alone, suffering in your misery and jealousy."

I glowered at the textbook in front of me, praying to whatever god there was that my brother didn't notice the infuriating reddening of my cheeks. I reached up to pull my hair down and cursed silently when I didn't feel the rough texture I'd become so accustomed to. I forgot about the haircut I recently got.

Simon snickered. "You can't hide behind your hair anymore, bro."

"I'm not jealous," I insisted. "I just don't like her out of my sight. And you get too rough with her."

"She's not as fragile as you think."

I gave him a look and shook my head. "Yes, she is. She's dangerously fragile.

Simon smiled softly and looked down, as if thinking of a distant memory. "She's strong.."

"Emotionally, yes. Physically, no." I couldn't stop the shudder that tore through my body as I thought of all the trouble she'd gotten into. I shook my head. "Just be careful with her."

I heard her light foot steps and calm, familiar heartbeat. I've grown so attuned to the sound; my most favorite sound in the world. Everything would be okay, as long as I heard that heartbeat. She stood in the doorway of the small living room, leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face. Simon gave her a blazing grin.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but can you go get my spell book? I left it upstairs on my bed."

"Sure."

I looked at him questioningly. "You carry that book around with you _everywhere_ but when you actually need it-"

"When are you going to tell her?" He interrupted, giving me a knowing look.

I feigned innocence. "Tell her what?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you're in love with her?"

I shook my head. "I'm not in love with Chloe."

I was undoubtedly, completely, and fiercely in love with Chloe. But I wasn't about to admit that to my brother, and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Chloe. He opened his mouth to -most likely- press the topic further but she appeared once more, spell book tucked faithfully under her arm and a smile lighting up her flushed face.

"Got it. Are you training with us, Derek?"

I looked between them, warily studying their expressions; one expectant, one hopeful. I grunted and stood up, gesturing for Simon to go ahead. Chloe stepped out of the doorway and smiled when I came through, basically bouncing with pride and bumping her shoulder against my arm.

"Remember the thing you taught me? It works. No nightmares, no raising in my sleep." She smiled brightly but it slowly turned into a grimace. "I can feel it fading, though…"

I nodded. "I figured it would. We need something more stronger. More permanent."

She nodded aggressively and I felt a twinge of sadness, wishing there was more I could do to help.

Simon turned back and looked at us. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "We've been trying natural techniques to help with my powers and his changes. Like deep breathing, different breathing patterns, yoga poses, mint water." She shrugged. "Stuff like that."

Simon tilted his head curiously. "And it works?"

Chloe grinned. "It does for me." She turned to me. "What about you, Derek?"

I shrugged, not meeting either of their gazes.

"Well, Chlo. What do you want to work on today?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather focus on you today."

Simon looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm just not in the mood to deal with ghost crap. I've had a good day and I want it to stay that way."

Simon nodded in understanding. "Sounds good. I need to work on my aim and pronunciation. What are you gonna work on, bro?"

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. "Just gonna watch."

Chloe frowned. "You could use some training, Derek."

I looked away from her intense blue eyes, ignoring the way they made my stomach turn and the way her saying my name made my heart race. Being in love is stupid.

"Nah, I'm fine."

She studied me before focusing her attention on Simon. I watched as they trained, laughing, talking, messing around. I appreciated that Simon could make her smile and laugh. Not only that, her irritated glares she gave Simon when he wouldn't take her seriously made me laugh. It reminded me of the 'angry kitten that thinks it's a tiger' scenario. After recovering from a laughing fit that had them on the ground, clutching their sides, they decided to call it quits for the day. The sun was beginning to set and I frowned as my muscles rippled slightly under my irritated skin. I glanced at Chloe to make sure she didn't notice; she did, of course.

Chloe nodded certainly. "Change is coming. We should head out at about-"

"We? No."

Hurt flickered across her face. "You don't want me there?"

"I do, but it's such a hassle-"

She cut me off with an eye roll and wave of her hand. "Save it, Derek. You're not going by yourself."

"Chloe-"

"You're only focusing on your body, um, _morphing itself into a wolf_ , and you can't fend for yourself in the middle of a change. I won't be able to fight them off, I get that. But I _can_ get help. It's dangerous and stupid and reckless for you to go alone."

I stared at her silently, wanting to defend myself but I knew it was futile. She was right. I looked at Simon for help but he stood there, hands in his pockets and looking at me expectantly. He was on her side.

"Traitor," I growled. He chuckled and Chloe smiled smugly.

"We leave as soon as it gets dark." She gave me a pointed look before walking off towards the house. My eyes followed her petite frame before she disappeared into the house.

"Tell her tonight."

I sighed and shook my head. No point in denying it anymore. "I can't, Simon."

He looked at me incredulously. "Why not? Take a leap of faith! Besides, she feels the same way."

"She told you?" I asked, shocked.

"You're so dense." He rolled his eyes. "It's obvious."

"No," I disagreed, shaking my head. "She doesn't feel the same way. I'm… me, you know? Not exactly a guy that girls like. Especially Chloe."

Simon raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What do you mean 'especially Chloe'?"

"Well she's nice. Gentle. Forgiving. And I'm the complete opposite. I'm an ass, stubborn, and just really unpleasant."

"Oh my god," Simon groaned teasingly. "Stop victimizing yourself. Chloe loves you."

"Right," I muttered, stalking off towards the forest.

"Hey bro, where you going?" Simon questioned, looking at me warily.

"To change."

"But Chloe-"

"I'm doing it without her."

"You can't!" He shouted after me. "You told Chloe you'd wait. She's going to be pissed."

"She'll survive."

It's not as if I felt no remorse for deceiving Chloe; I did. But I hated how vulnerable I was during my changes and I hated her seeing me in that state. I'd gotten through it during the previous times, but I always feel so ashamed afterwards. She's supposed to trust me to be strong and able to protect her. How can she feel that way after seeing my change?

"Derek. You're _obsessed_ with protecting Chloe and making sure she's okay. She's the same way with you! When she doesn't listen to you or let you protect her.. when she's in danger you completely lose your shit."

I shook my head. "It's not the same, Simon. The wolf is attached to her. If something were to happen to her.." I trailed off, embarrassed.

"You couldn't live through it." He nodded. "You can't live without her."

I stared at him silently. Confessions are definitely not my forte.

Simon slapped my shoulder. "It's tough bro, I get it. But if you expect Chloe to let you protect her, you gotta do the same. You know Chlo doesn't like double-standards." He finished with a grin.

I gave him a small smile. "True."

"If you change without her, fine. But don't complain when you have to deal with her wrath."

I chuckled at the thought. Her anger is definitely endearing.

"Yeah, right." I replied dismissively while continuing my trek towards the thick forest. I went to my favorite spot, an open space big enough for about four people, just ten feet outside of the clearing. It was small and comfortable, hidden enough that I didn't feel as vulnerable and insecure. I cringed at the thought of having to do this without Chloe. I took off my shirt and sweatshirt and laid them next to me.

"I can't find the right word."

I looked up, startled, to see Chloe standing with a hip cocked and her slender arms crossed across her chest. Shit.

I eyed her warily. "The right word?"

"Yes. I can't find the right word to describe exactly how I'm feeling. Betrayed? Definitely. But I'm _also_ quite disappointed. In you, of course."

I sighed. "Look, Chlo-"

"You know, I guess I have this common misconception that when people promise me something, they should _actually follow through with it_." She laughed humorlessly and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What, you're not even going to defend yourself? Prattle on about excuses you have for _deceiving_ me?"

"I have reasons," I offered.

She put up a hand and glared. "Not interested. Get on the ground."

I finished stripping the rest of my clothes off and sighed as I felt my muscles ripple. I've completed three changes now, so the vomiting and other emptying of body fluids rarely occur anymore. It's still painful, yes, but it's decreased significantly. Chloe rubbed my arms and shoulders and I curled into her soothing touch. Her hands felt like cool silk against my flaming skin. I couldn't complete the change, and my muscles twitched restlessly.

Chloe frowned and rubbed a cold, wet washcloth over my skin. I shivered. "Maybe you'll complete it next week." She added hopefully.

"I'm fine. I just need to run more, I think."

She nodded.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you." I muttered unwillingly. Stupid Simon.

"What's up?" She grinned.

"I've always sucked at showing emotion. I'm honestly terrible at it. Most of the time I don't even realize what I'm feeling and I don't know how to say things. Things that _should_ be simple and are simple for other people but they're not for me-"

"Derek." Chloe laughed slightly, completely at ease. "I know your incapability of being, well, normal. You don't have to explain. Is something bothering you?"

"Chloe, I-" I faltered. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I might pass out.

She leaned forward slightly, urging me on. I desperately tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and said it before I talked myself out of it again.

"I love you."

She froze, heart speeding up and mouth opening slightly.

"I don't mean 'I love you' as in 'you're important to me'." I winced when I realized what I said. This is why I don't make confessions. "I mean you are important to me! Ugh. I told you I suck. I don't love you like I love dad, or Simon, or Tori. I'm _in_ love with you and.." I trailed off as I noticed her giggling.

"Derek," she smiled. "I'm in love with you too."

"You.. you are?" I breathed, trying to slow my heart.

Chloe smiled calmly. "You're so dense."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, you're not the only one who thinks that." I smirked. "Simon said the exact same thing not even an hour ago."

"Well, it's true."

I chuckled as I stood up, reaching for Chloe's hand to help her up. Her fingers twined with mine and I smiled, giving her fingers a light squeeze.

"I love you," I sighed deeply. "God, it feels so good to be able to say that to you."

Chloe giggled and reached for the door, pulling it open. "I love you too."

Simon sat at the table, doodling in his sketchbook and looked up in time to see our hands fall apart. Chloe blushed and hurried out of the kitchen.

He smirked. "Told you bro, leap of faith."

 _Sometimes that's all you really need. Never mind miracles, or life-altering situations, such as the ones we've encountered ourselves. Sometimes it's something simple; sometimes it's a leap of faith._


End file.
